1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device to be connected to a network and a method to connect the wireless communication device with a network.
2. Related Art
A wireless LAN (local area network) has been widespread and utilized in network computing environment. Hereinafter, the wireless LAN will be referred to as a wireless network. Specifically in the wireless network, security of information exchanged therein is often threatened. Therefore, in many cases, security in the wireless network is enhanced by authorization and encryption; a wireless communication device to be connected to the wireless network is required to be authorized, and information exchanged in the wireless network is encrypted. Methods for authorization include, for example, Shared-key authorization, WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access)-PSK (Pre-Shared Key), and WPA2-PSK. Alternatively to these methods, the wireless network may operate in “open authorization” method, in which no authorization is required for communication. Methods for encryption include, for example, WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy), TKIP (Temporal Key Integrity Protocol), and AES (Advanced Encryption Standard). Alternatively to these methods, the wireless network may operate in “no encryption” method, in which no encryption is required for communication.
When a wireless communication device is connected with the wireless network, the wireless communication device is required to have predetermined wireless settings installed. If the wireless network is protected by authorization and/or encryption, the wireless communication device is required to have the settings for the authorization/encryption methods installed.
The settings for authorization and encryption in the wireless network are often complicated and difficult for users to deal with. Therefore, easier methods to connect a wireless communication device with the wireless network have been sought. For example, WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup), which is a known technology to install wireless settings fully automatically, is suggested by Wi-Fi Alliance. The full-automatic installation reduces burden on users but requires the wireless communication device to be complied with the methods for automatic settings such as WPS.